Promise Me
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: On a snowy evening, Dio and Jonathan met in secret once more. As they did many times before. Only this time, did they seal it with a promise.


The scenery was a beautiful one.

Large snowflakes fell from the heavens, onto the Earth. They piled on top of each other with little effort. Quickly, the old, grey snow, got replaced in a manner of minutes. The trees were covered, accenting how bare they were of their leafs and fruits. The fountain that always ran with water that sparkled underneath the sun, was full of ice and snow. Winds were gentle this evening, as they blew across the land. It made the snowflakes create this exotic dance, which enchanted anyone that dared look outside the window for too long. Nothing but white could be seen. Stretched out miles upon miles into the distance. As far as the eye could see.

A winter wonderland, as one would say.

Dio watched the scene with an unblinking, blank, expression. His arms crossed over his chest with ease. His body, unusually so, appeared relaxed. Light, reddish colour bounced off one side of the body, from the fireplace. The only thing that was light in the otherwise dark room. A room that was all but stuffed to the side in the corner of the manor. A perfect place for the meetings to be conducted. A place that might as well be forgotten by the world, with how little it was frequented by others. A small fire was created and left going. One of the only things that the blonde bothered to do himself. Not that he didn't trust that the maid or butler to not set the room on fire. It was simply because he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, as he awaited the arrival of someone. There was no need for there to be scandalous gossip to run through the manor, if possible.

Dio liked his privacy. Too much to allow for such a scenario to occur.

The fire gave off a bit of warmth. Not enough to ward off all the cold air, which managed to make itself at home as it slipped in from the outdoors. It was enough to not need more than a basic sweater or two. It helped that his massive figure was naturally warmer than the average person.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. Golden eyes slid shut, feeling comfortable enough to welcome the darkness.

Safe, might be a better word. As ironic as it might be.

Safe from the past. Safe from society. Safe from expectations. Safe from wandering eyes and listening ears.

How strange the word felt upon his tongue, Dio would never admit.

Too used was he to the darkness of the world. One that always threatened to overcome his thoughts, feelings and _desires_. As it itched its way into his heart, his _soul_, had left him paranoid. Always looking over his shoulder. Eyes narrowed ever so slightly when others talked to him. The voices, mocking him, full of promises, haunted him whether he was asleep or awake. Sometimes they sounded like his pathetic, sorry-of-an-excuse father. The slur from alcohol that he would never forget, always there. The cries of his mother that he always heard, in his sleep.

Dio's body tensed. Slowly, his arms shifted, as one rested on one shoulder with the other at the waist. The nails dug into the warm fabric, with such strength that they could rip it apart.

It was a wonder that he had yet to go insane.

Perhaps he was, for all he knew. If those doctors at the asylums had a say in it, in any case.

No, he reminded himself, he was safe here.

Dio's ears picked up the sounds of the turn of a knob. The door opened, but quickly closed with a soft _click_ followed suit. Heavy footsteps made their ways towards him. Ones that he recognized straight away.

Not a moment later, a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapped around his body. The large, gentle hands rested upon his. In response, his slander fingers lightened their grips, only to intertwine with the ones on top. A breath, one that sent shivers down his spine, brushed against his birth marked ear. The lips barely touched it, as they whispered.

"Sorry for taking so long. I hope you didn't wait too long."

Such sweet words came from the deep rumble. If not for the close proximity, Dio would have missed it. The blond responded with a hum. His eyes opened ever so slightly, as they stared at their reflection off the window. Golden eyes studied the massive figure behind him, as it all but consumed him within its hold. The extreme dark hair, with blue hue, barely showed its colour from the darkness. Beautiful blue coloured eyes, brightest that he ever seen, stared in return.

"No" Finally, Dio answered. "You have not kept me waiting."

A lie. Dio had waited for what might be a few hours, since the sun barely touched the horizon before disappearing. But what did it matter? They were here now, _together_.

Jonathan's face turned to look back down at him. His lips touched upon the cheek closest to him. The other tried to not all but melt in his arms. Those same ones tightened ever so slightly around him. If safety was a person, then Dio was held by them.

"I am glad. I was getting more and more anxious, as Father would not stop talking."

Right, _Father_. The name felt bitter in his mouth. The much older man was better than his birth father in many ways, but the same in others. Why must he be _everywhere_? Butting into their business like that was his only purpose in life. It made sneaking around much more difficult, some days.

"Dare I ask what the conversation was about?"

Dio drawled out his question. He tilted his head back to look at his secret lover with a bored expression. Though, his eyes spoke of something different. Blue, jewel-like eyes looked into his for a few seconds, before they averted. _Oh_. It was of _that_ nature. Something that was not-so-secret among many high-class people. Something that made all the young women giggle whenever they saw the two men.

Marriage.

Both were to be all but sold off, to _different people_.

Golden eyes darkened drastically at the thought. Many memories of past discussions that the man forced them to have with him.

"It is time" As the older Joestar always stated. "You are not getting any younger. It is time to marry and continue the legacy."

Dio's teeth squeaked from the sudden force of them gritting against each other. He turned his gaze sharply back to the outdoors, once more watching the snow. Unable to look at the other. Unable to bare the thought that _this_ would end one day. The only thing that brought him happiness in this life, since the death of his mother.

"Dio" Jonathan voiced out. Caution was clear in his tone. "Please, look at me."

What if they were born later in history? In a time when _this_ was accepted? Where they didn't have to hide their relationship. Where they could be left alone in peace, without society forcing them apart. Surely, they would be happier in such a utopian.

"My love, _please_."

Jonathan begged. A slow exhale escaped the blonde, as he finally turned his head. The larger arms around him shifted, as they manipulated his body to turn to face the other. With a few steps taken, his body got pushed against the stone-cold wall. A much warmer body flushed against his, leaving no air between them. Fingers intertwined once more, as they rested on either side of Dio's head. Silence filled the room, as two lips met.

Dio's fingers gripped harder on the ones that held them. The slight long nails all but dug into the tanner skin. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave dents. Jonathan's hands didn't do anything in return. They simply kept the light hold, as they gently pressed them up against the wall. Lips parted for a brief second, before they met once more. It felt like lightning shot through their veins. This made them gasp, but they dare not break apart again.

The dark headed man kept the kiss light. Full of love and comfort that he knew his lover needed. Even if Dio pushed against it, the message was passed on. The tension on the slender body began to melt away as the seconds ticked by.

Jonathan dared only a bit after to move his lips down the pale neck. Kisses were pressed against it, as they trailed up to one of the ears.

"You're my only love."

Was said. Dio wanted to scoff at the cheesiness. Only his lover would dare say something like this to him. But not this time. Instead, his golden eyes stared up at the blue pair, when they moved back far enough.

"You. Are. _Mine_."

The blond hissed. There was no shame in his bones at the declaration. One never said before. One that revealed a side of him that rarely shown before. One that would make many gasp in scandal and shock. Instead, it made Jonathan smile down at him warmly.

"As you are mine."

With a kiss, the promise was made.


End file.
